Arcade claw-type games haven't changed much throughout the years. Traditional claws include mechanical prong-type grabs that are lowered onto a prize, such as a plush toy, for acquisition of the prize and for delivery of the acquired prize to a prize drop or chute for delivery to the player. Another type of claw uses a magnet that is lowered onto a prize and will grab the prize that is aligned directly under the magnet. The prize includes a magnetic element that is attracted to the magnetic claw, which claw can be a magnet or an electromagnet, for example. In either case, however, the focus of the game is directed to the prize to be acquired, and the claw structure or the game field tends to fade into the background. While claw games typically have aesthetically pleasing environments, the claw itself is typically not structurally incorporated into the theme of the game.